


Yin

by Koodori_Mayonaka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koodori_Mayonaka/pseuds/Koodori_Mayonaka
Summary: When the daughter of an esteemed circle mage is called out yet again of her status in the world, she enlists in the assistance of a fighter slave by the name of Levi. Levi a long time slave forced to serve mages and fight for others pleasure and personal gain isn't so keen on working side by side with a mage when she embodies the things he hates. AU - Slow burn romance - the adventure of a lifetime
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Petra Ral, Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi OC - Relationship, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Weak

"Urgh!" Her back slammed into the colosseum wall. Her gaze swam infront of her as she tried to remain conscious. Two figures crouched into her line of sight, their voices warbled by her concussion. She could feel the crimson liquid run down her neck, the iron tang touch her lips. Her hands dig into the sandstone wall for purchase as she struggles to stay upright, but as a white warmth envelopes her, a blackness falls on her vision and she is lost to the void.

"I can't believe she lost... " A male voice mutters.

"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later, she needs to take on her Yin" the female responds. 

"You cant blame her after what happened to her-" 

"Ni!" An excited face leans far too close as crystal eyes flicker open, dark brows furrow as she tries to place herself. 

"I lost?" her voice seems far away as her ears ring and the overwhelming smell of disenfectant burns her nose. 

"Yes! And quite spectacularly I must say! I thought for sure you were dead when Annie slammed you into that wall!" The goggle wearing woman all but shouted in excitement as she threw you into a seated position to examine the back of your head. 

"Hange!" Moblit scalded, handing Agni pain medicine. 

"Oh she's fine! You're a tough cookie, right, Ni!? " Hange slaps her back, almost forcing the small pill back out of her throat. Coughing, she nods as Hange finishes healing the damage. 

Agni could hear noise coming from the halls as people spoke loudly of their judgment on her recent match. 

"How could a circle mages' daughter lose?" 

"She's an embarrassment to her line."

"Haven't you heard? She still hasn't taken a Yin!"

"Probably thinks she's too good to need one" 

"Isn't she almost twenty? Maybe it ran off and left her, just like -" 

A firm hand on her shoulder brought her focus back into the room. "Don't listen to them, they don't even know you." Agni frowns at Hange's tight smile before the woman grabs a brooding Moblit giving her the privacy to change. Taking a brush from her worn leather satchel, she flings her wild red curls into a pony tail and quickly changes into her usual overly large shirt, and black leather bottoms. Standing from the the cot her heeled boots clack against floor as she makes her leave but, when she catches the frown in a full length mirror, she falters.  
She saw the looks on their faces, even as they try to hide it. She'll never become strong like her father if she doesn't have her Yin. Most Yin find them in their teens, some even in childhood. It wasn't that Agni didn't want her Yin, she knew that even as strong as she was, she'd never be accepted into the circle until she had hers, it was strange that he or she still hadn't made an appearance. See, when a mage becomes of age (usually around 10yrs old) their particular magic awakens inside another, be that a fairy, werewolf, vampire or, one of the many other supernatural beings. That other is called a Yin. Once awakened, the Yin seeks out its Mage to strengthen the bond, that bond allows both Yin and Mage to become stronger as their magic flows between them. Should the mage die, the bond is severed and its power fades until the Yin becomes a vacant, a powerless being that for some reasons unknown, usually dies soon after. It was practically unheard of for a Yin to not come for its mage, they're naturally drawn in, like that of the great ribbons of fate, yet Agni's continues to be a no show.

'I have waited long enough for this Yin, if it will not come to me? Fine. I will just have to go and get it myself'. She nods to her reflection, watching as the fabric of her cloak settles itself on her shoulders before quickly joining her friends out in the hall. 

"It smells like shit in here, " A short statured man grumbles, his dull grey eyes survey a dank changing room and the muscle guarding the doors. He waits for his match to start, picking lint off his greying shirt and brown waist jacket while tapping a knee high boot impatiently.

"Ever heard of a mop?" the man shifts his foot away from the unsanitary breifs by his feet staring at the questionable brown stain on the tiled floor. 

"Or Bleach?" 

"Shut it, street rat." the bald muscle sneers before going back to pretending he doesn't exist, the shorter clicks his tongue but makes no further comments. 

After an age of waiting, the door to his right swings open and a much shorter red faced man rushes into the room, his round stomach bouncing as it peaks through the holes in his shirt. Not even the overly large moth eaten cloak could hide that man's love of food and alcohol as he heaved like he'd ran a marathon. "Boss ain't ere, but ya betta make 'im lotsa money Levi or i' ll have ta fuck ya up good."  
Levi kept his eyes to the floor and his mouth firmly shut, he knew all too well what a mage could do to him should it take their fancy.  
"Oi! ya fuckin' listenin' Street rat?! Ya bes' not make me angry, at least ten need to go down or ya ain't eatin this week, we clear? " His shrill voice made even the guards wince.  
Standing and dusting off his baggy black trousers, Levi stalks his way to the stage door giving a quick "yeah", as well as shooting the bald guard a dark look before yanking it open and walking out.  
Hundreds of lights beat down onto him as he prowls into the ring, the yellow bulbs making his skin look paler and more sickly than usual. He stares at the line of men preparing to take him on, a sense of calm coming over him. He'll take them all on, because that's what he's here for. It's what he's good at. They always bet against him, no one expects a skinny runt like him to be able to take on these large burly men and win. As always, he'll be the one to prove them wrong. But as the bell rings and fists begin to fly, no one notices the hooded figure with eyes trained on the small fighter with great interest.

Levi's knuckles throb as the 8th man falls, the behemoth of a man unconscious before he'd even hit the mat. Numerous broken bones and pounding heads awaited the fallen but even as Levi's fatigued muscles burned and screamed at him to stop, he kept going. He HAD to keep going, he couldn't find out what would happen should he fail to meet that fat mans quota.

'Two more' he chanted in his head as the next man cambered into the ring 'two more.'

Both men entered their stance when a finely dressed man held his hand up. 'Clearly the owner,' Levi thought bitterly looking at the prestine threads and silently marvelled how everyone stood to attention for this one man.  
"It seems one on one is not enough of a challenge for this young man, " 'What?' "Let all the remaining contestants take him on at once. Let's make this fight truly interesting. "  
The tall grey man waves his hands and the crowds go into a frenzy. Throwing food, drink, and anything else they can get a grasp on towards the ring in their excitement. A sea of hands grasping wads of cash eagerly waving in the air to place new bets.

Air puffed like smoke out of his mouth as he turns his attention towards his combatants, each one of their foot falls loud and heavy thumps on the squared circle as they approach. It was only when all four massive men stood in front of him, arrogant smirks of an already won victory that Levi realised, he wouldn't be making his quota.

" Fuck." Levi got into stance but quickly had to screw his eyes shut as the world began to spin. He hears the bell ring, but as he goes to move, his brain fogs causing his panic to rise. Then, almost like a contradiction, his heart begins to slow rather than speed up, the fog clears, and a creeping warmth consumes him, almost as though someone held him safe in their arms. 

When he opens his eyes again, he's stunned to see a silent hooded figure not much taller than himself, standing in front of him with a black glove extended towards his four challengers, the tips of their fingers glowing red. 

'Mage' he thinks, now in confusion as he watches the red glow brighter when one of the four attempts to advance.

"I would not advise that, if I were you" A soft but firm voice announces as the brave fellow takes another step.

"HOW DARE YOU." The owner stands and advances on the hooded woman with the fat man trailing behind him sprouting obscenities. "Just what do you think you're doing little girl?! How did you get in here? I will have you forcefully removed this instance!". At his yell more men begin to move towards the stage. The girl doesn't even flinch when the pair are surrounded by much larger men than herself.

" I will be leaving with, this man, " she thumbs at the ebony haired man behind her, " and then you can continue your silly little game if you so please. "

Not surprisingly, both men are angered by her calm response.

"Do ya understand the situation ya in girl?! Tha' man's property! Do ya really tink ya can jus' walk ou' of 'ere with 'im?!" The short man's belly wobbles almost comically with his anger.

"Yes." A simple word that held so much more, this wasn't an answer to his question but more as though she was stating a fact, a promise to the man stood behind her. She was walking out of here with Levi in tow, and that was that.

"Why ya, fucking insolent little b-"

"So, you think you can take on two mages as well as a room full of fighters? I must say young lady, I like your spunk, but today? Today is the day you learn why women serve the men and not the other way around. " The owner sneers and the wooden stands behind the pair begins to float. Levi felt more unease as he realized that this was about to be a fight of mages, and he had no place what so ever in this fight. All he could think about was that she would lose, and he would be punished.

" Oi, you won't win this princess, walk away. " he spoke in a rushed whisper trying to stop her foolishness. Who the hell was this chick anyway? And what did she want with him? She must know she's heavily outnumbered?! 

"Do not consern yourself, this matter will be concluded with haste." she spoke to him and for some unknown reason, he felt himself becoming calmer like his body instinctively trusted her. He was about to question her when the furniture came flying at them from all directions, and at almost impossible speeds but, as soon as they came within six feet of the pair, flames leaped up from ground obliterating the inanimate objects. Not even Ash remained as the fire died down. Levi stood unconsciously closer to the girl staring at where the flames had been.

"An elemental mage! J-just who are you?!" The owner was clearly rattled as his attack didn't even faze the girl waving a shaking finger in her direction. 

A dainty hand lowers the black scaled hood, revealing long wild red curls that seemed to have a life of their own. Fly aways moved to the power that exuded from its owner. Both mages staggered back, the owner of this sorry establishment taking a knee to the floor dragging the other down with him, as their heads bowed, which left Levi even more confused than before. 

"I wasn't aware it was you lady Versuvis, please forgive us." But the girl said nothing as she turned and made her way towards the exit, the crowds parting like the sea. She paused at the entrance and looked at the lone man standing. 

"Are you not coming?" she inquiries, eye brow raised at his feet that remained planted. Hastily, on shaking limbs he clambers down from the stage and walks through the door she holds open.


	2. The Offer

" Are you going to tell me where you're taking me mage?" Levi sneers at the girls back. Although, what truly bothered him was that even after an hour of walking in complete silence, his legs had yet to give out, his breathing was even and his ongoing headache from his insomnia had disappeared completely. Was this her doing? 

"Home, and this mage has a name." she replies non helpfully as they make it into a small clearing.

"You live in a forest mage? How fairytale of you." She raises an eyebrow and opens her mouth to retort but Levi cuts her off "and just to make this clear, I'm not that kind of slave." At this, he has her full attention, turning to stare at him bewildered by his statement.

"I do not reside in this forest, for I am not some medieval witch. Also, my name is Agni, Agni Versuvis... Daughter of Aries Versuvis? " She waits for the name to register but as seconds tick by and he continues to gaze blankly at her, she's forced to conclude that he has no idea who she is." Nevermind, what did you mean by 'I am not that kind of slave'? "

" I'm not a sex slave, I don't do that shit, so you'll have to get your kicks elsewhere. I can cook, clean, and fight, but that's about it." Levi crosses his arms, no emotion crosses his face as he lists himself off.

" S-sorry what?" She can't believe the words coming out of this mans mouth, did he think she was taking him to have her way with?!

" I won't fuck you. You can't make me." The determination clear. He did. He really thought she was going to-

"NO!" She may have said that louder than nessacary, surprising the man with her sudden out burst, her face flaming red in embarrassment.

"What I mean to say is, I am not- I do not wish to have- do that, alright? ..." She stumbles over her words, looking anywhere but at the man in front of her.

"Then what the fuck do you want mage" She frowns. 'He has such a potty mouth for a slave.'

" Do you not realise why I am here? Why I saved you in that ring? Do you not feel it?" she gestures between them. 

"Feel what?" 'Why is she looking at me like that, is she crazy?' 

"The bond, the connection between us!" She advances on him until he feels the overwhelming need to back up, but is too prideful to do so. 'Yeah, this bitch is definitely crazy'. 

"I don't even fucking know you!" Levi snapped at Agni, the inclination had him snearing in disgust. 

"No! not like that." She chuckles at him before an idea strikes her, quickly removing a leather glove. "Here, take my hand" She goes to take his in hers but he jumps back. 

"Tch, hell no. I'm not touching your filthy hand" 

"Filthy? My hands perfectly clean! Just, take my hand. You'll see what I mean." She holds her hand between them and stares expectantly at him.

He shows his hesitance to her before turning his attention to her hand. He stares at it for the longest time before reluctantly placing a hand in hers and as soon as the connection is made, the reaction is instant. White hot heat licks up his arm before settling into a pulsing warmth, moving around his entire being like the blood in his veins. Strangely, it feels safe just like in the ring, but before he can allow himself to become accustomed to the sensation their hands engulf in flames and he whips his hand out of hers. 

"My fire will not hurt you, you do not need to fear it."

"I don't care, keep that fucking fire away from me." he growls at her, changing track before she can delve too deep into his reaction. "What was that? That pulsating shit?" 

"It is your magic. Well, ours. The magic inside you also resides inside of myself. When you are in close proximity to me, the magic inside reacts and grows-" 

"-I've never sprouted fire from my hands, I would've noticed shit like that." His entire being screamed distrust of Agni. To her, he now resembled that of a frightened animal, but he needed to understand this. It was becoming clear to her now, he understood very little if anything about what he is. 

" It will respond differently in you than it does me. In a fairy, it may improve the healing properties it possesses, a vampire will become faster, an ogre stronger, etcetera. So, what are you?" 

"What do you mean, what am I?"

"Are you fairy? Ah! A Werewolf maybe?" Agni began leaning in his personal space again her crystal blue eyes glittering in intrigue. 

"Do I look like I have fucking wings?! And an over grown dog, really?" Levi crosses his arms and gives her a hard look. 

" Alright then, Shape shifter?" He does not look impressed. " Titan?" that's a no..." an elf?" his expression darkened," Oh! You are a pixie!" Levi finally snapped. 

" HUMAN! I'm fucking human!"

" Oh... What else are you?" She inquires, slightly subdued but her smile remains. 

" Hu-man." He growls out trying to reframe from snapping the girls neck. He's never met someone so infuriating in his life. Agni pulls a face, 

"Just human?" 

"Are you thick or just deaf? Yes, just human." Agni frowns, now matching Levi's hard stare. 

"That is not possible... " At this Levi raises a brow. "... but that does explain a lot." She mutters, 'I have never heard of human Yin, I will have to ask Hange' s opinion on this when we return'. 

"Well it is so, why do I have your magic in me?" 

"I was about to approach that. You see Levi, you are a Yin. My Yin, and I am your mage." She states matter of factly. 

"I'm your Yin? Ta fuck am I, that's just a fancy mage-y way of saying slave." His wariness did not ease, but in his eyes there was curiosity, which meant there was hope. 

"You are not my slave Levi, you are my partner, I will never force you to do something you do not consent to. Give this a chance, you will see." 

"Not a slave?" 

"Not a slave." she confirms. 

He weighs his options, did he trust her? Hell no, but what other options did he have? He had no money, no job, no other clothes than the old, worse for wear items he currently wore. Not only that, but if he were to go back to the city, it wouldn't be long until he was forced back under the heavy heel of his master. She was his only option. Plus, the girl seems to have some kind of social status if the way that ring owner and Big Belly Bob reacted were anything to go by, which meant she probably had money. 

"I want new clothes." 

"Done." 

"And my own room" 

"Of course!" She replies a little too enthusiastically. 

"I also want paying." she waves him off. 

"Whatever is mine also belongs to you." He crosses his arms. 

"How much?" 

"That depends on how hard we work, the more jobs we do, the more challenging they are, the richer we will become" He nods, 'that seems logical-' 

"Is that what you desire?" She interrupts his thoughts. 

"Is what, what I desire?" he raises a brow. 

"To be wealthy, to be rich. To own a lavish mansion and never work another day again" 'know one's ever asked but,' 

"Not really. I don't want to be poor, frankly, it sucks. I don't want to be under someone elses boot or, another pawn in someone elses game. I want to be free to make my own choices but, I don't think I could stand being idle either." 'He's being honest,' she smiles a his genuine answer, 'I can do the same'. 

" I wish to be a circle mage, the same as my father. " 

" A circle mage?" He inquires, his little knowledge on mages rearing its head again. 'He will have to study, I cannot imagine he is going to enjoy that though'. 

"Circle mages are the higher anarchy. The best of the best. The master of their particular skills. The closest I could compare them to, for us, they are like generals but also guardians." She turns from him walking further into field, "Shall we go then?"

Agni pulled out something from under her cloak. On closer inspection it appeared to be three stones you'd find on your average beach. She draws symbols on each one with her finger before placing two on the ground 6ft apart. 

" What are you doing?" He watches her from a slight distance. 

"Watch," and then Agni throws the other towards the centre. Before Levis' eyes, the stones form a triangle portal. He tentively walks closer and can see more grass on the other side and an ocean in the distance. 

"Are you entering or do you need assistance?" 

Levi shot her a look that only made her smile turn into grin before he strode through with Agni quickly following. You'd think walking through a portal would feel strange, but it was like walking out of your front door, nothing specific. Just one minute you're in a forest the next, your in a field with the ocean breeze passing through your hair.


	3. Tetrabiblos

"Where are we?" he breathed, this was the first time he'd seen the ocean, he couldn't hide the awe from his expression, the endless amounts of glittering water as far as the eye could see, as blue as the stories always told him it would be.

Agni cleared her throat from behind him, so he reluctantly tore his gaze from the giant body of water only to go into shock. 

"Welcome to the Islands Of Tetrabiblos, " Behind Agni were portals opening and closing, people of all shapes and colours were either appearing or exiting through the same method as they just had. Down in the distance large bridges made of the whitest material Levi had ever seen were connecting to four islands, the Middle Island being a large structure where most were flowing to and from. What really caught the eye, were the enormous metal bands slowly rising from the ocean lifting over all four islands before disappearing back into the water. 'they must span miles' levi thought to himself as two engraved metals crossed over their heads. 

"Fuck me.. " he trails off. 'Imagine if one of those things fell on you..' 

"Come on, I have many things to show and teach you!" Agni is already making her way down to a path leading to the other islands, leaving Levi to catch up. 

"I suppose if I'm gonna fucking live here, I should know more about it" 

" Great!"' At least he's willing to learn.' "But... Can I request something of you?" Agni asks tentatively. 

"What?" 

"Can you attempt to curb your language? It is not something well... appreciated here, you will end up rubbing someone the wrong way and it will end badly." He scowls but makes no comment. "We also need others to like us if we are to get jobs and sometimes even have to work with other mages and swearing will not help. " Levis scowl lessons and he sighs. 

"Whatever. I'll try" he mutters, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

Once they hit the bridge they're both forced closer together, so many beings were using the bridge at this time like a rush hour in a central city. 

"Okay, first lesson! You see those large rings encasing the islands?" she gestures as they weave between others. 

" Tch, kinda hard to miss" He ducks his head out of the way, before a woman's tail can slap him in the face. 

"See how they move completely independently?" Agni is also moving out of the way of a wisp as it rushes past. 

"Yes..." 

"How do you think they move?" Levi quickly avoids stepping on what looked to be a leprechaun or maybe a Gnome? 

"I don't fucking-" 

"language"

"- know, nor do I care, but I have a feeling you're gonna tell me anyway." He pulls her out of the way of an avians wings before she got a mouth full of feathers. 

"The heart." 

"The heart?" he repeats back. 

"Yes! The heart of tetrabiblos, it is a large crystal containing immense amounts of energy. The orb emmits natural energy that we use as magic. It resides in-

" The middle of the island?" He offers out moving ever closer to the girl as more pedestrians pass them. Slightly put off her tangent by his input, she tries again. 

" E-yes.. And-" Only to be cut off again. 

"Let me guess, rings are attracted by the magnetic pull of magic. The crystal gives out a static magnetic field to the rings, gaining infinite potential energy, which in turn is converted to kinetic energy causing them to spin continuously unless physically stopped, right?" Agni blinks several times before replying. 

"... Well I don't know if you would be able to stop them... How did you know that?"

"It's simple Physics, I used clean a library and in return they'd allow me to read as much as I pleased" He supplies, watching as a man or at least he thinks its a man repeatedly apologise to a shorter man for stepping on his cargo. 

"I was not aware you were this intelligent Levi!" She beams at him, clearly thrilled by his answer. 

"Was that even a compliment?" He grumbles. "I'm not, I just remember random sh- stuff I read."

"That is the essence of being intelligent! The ability to absorb and store information from literature or the world around you and then being able to utilise it is how to tell one's intelligence! Have you never done a intelligence quotient test?" She hones in on Levi, not the least bit put off by his grumpy persona. 

"Until a couple of hours ago I was a slave, and before that, I was too poor to care if I was smart. So no, I have not taken any IQ tests. Maybe you should take a memory test though, in case you forgot? You just stole me from slavery." His insults continue to fly straight over the girls head, but she relents. 

" Sorry sorry Levi, but I did not steal you as such. You did not belong there in the first place. I do not like the thought of slavery, no one deserves to be a slave to another, especially you." 

"Thanks I-" They finally make it off the bridge and the crowds thin out until they come to a large structure made of dark oaks and quaint windows. Four arches lead to a court yard where others are doing various activities, be that studying, eating or otherwise. "-Is this a god damn school?" 

"No, these are the living quarters. Most young mages live in dorms like this one. Dorms like this have everything we need for getting jobs. Plus, on site we have medicals, training areas so that we do not have to worry about civilians getting in the way, and libraries full of everything you could ever need!" 

" Soo, a school without teachers?" He concludes, watching how majority of the crowd enter and exit a much smaller building to the left.

" I suppose, I do not know what schools are like in the human realm, I rarely go there except for jobs but, there are elders here who watch over the heart that can remove you if you do not pay enough contributions" She follows his line of sight," That is the quest building, we will enter there when we need to grab a job. " Amused, she watches as a stone golem attempts to squeeze through the entrance door his mage desperately trying to help without much luck. 

" This is why- sorry - I tell you to- so sorry - wait, OUT SIDE! "The red faced mage continues to apologise to others until an earth mage offers their assistance, releasing the golem. 

" Landlords." Levi brings her gaze back to him. 

" What?"

" That's what your elders are. In my world they'd be landlords. Can be dicks if you make too much noise after dark and take forever to fix things."Levi explains as they start through the west side of the building, small orbs of fire lighting the mainly dark hallways. 

"Hange and Moblit are always being fined for doing their experiments in their room, and exploding, and destroying parts of the building.... They do repair the holes though! Nevertheless, the elders are always at ends with them" Agni chuckles leading Levi up two sets of wide dark mahogany staircases, the afternoon sun glaring through large arched windows aluminating the red in Agnis curled locks. 

"They sound like pains in the ass." 

"Oh no, they are lovely! You will meet them soon, both are good friends of mine and our neighbours!" They continue down another hallway with many doors matching in with the dark walls, with only more orbs to light the way. 

"Of course they are" Levi grumbles, he could already imagine the amount of noise complaints he'll have to issue.

"This is it!" Agni turns gestures to a door that looks identical to every other door they had past. 

'This place is huge!' Levi was expecting a small box room with a couple of beds and a bathroom but, this was something else. A large white open plan livingroom with dark wood flooring, steps that lead to a level above that held book shelves crammed with hundreds if not thousands of reading materials. To his left was an archway leading to a spacious kitchen completely made out of marble, granite and dark oak. Agni opened the door next to the steps opening into a modern bathroom as glamorous as the rest... There was only one thing that bothered Levi, and it needed to be said now. 

"It's fucking Filthy!" He fumed at Agni. A multitude of books half read were laying open across every flat surface, clothing left on the arm of the sofa, 'they'd better be clean...' coffee rings on the glass table, old plates and bowls scattered and completely filling the sink not to mention the thick layers of dust on the windows. 

"How can you live like this? Before anything else, this place needs cleaning or the deals off" He immediately grabs the pile of clothes on the sofa and dumps in them in the young mages arms. 

"It's not even that b-" Agni starts, but when she sees him pick up her hair brush filled to the brim with dead hair, he shoots her a glare that could frighten even the most dangerous demon, so she shut up, and fast. 

Agni had finally cleaned most of the kitchen and was officially over this cleaning spree already. Sighing, she put the last of her plates away before stealthily peering into the livingroom, in the time she had done the kitchen he had done the entirety of the large room. She marvelled at the streak less windows, how he had got all the way up there, she had no idea but he had, and there wasn't a speck of dust to be seen, the fireplace was now white 'was it always that colour?' she distinctively remembers it being grey, her books were all back into their rightful places, the floor had even been swept and mopped. She finally spots the man, passed out on the sofa still clutching the dust rag he'd been using to clean the coffee table. 'He is kind of cute when he is not frowning' she quietly grabs a blanket to cover him with, taking a moment to study him. 'He is under weight and clearly does not sleep well, he is definitely not what I was expecting when I went into that flea bitten place. I still need to speak to Hange and Moblit, I know so little on humans, I know most do not know anything about our kind, living in their own fantasies. They are magic less beings, weak and yet I saw him in that ring, the way he moved, how he almost appeared as though he was reading his opponents movements before they had even made them. He was king of that ring and used no magic to make it happen. Once he has learnt to control the magic that is flowing through him he will be a force to reckoned with, of that I have no doubt... but, what does magic in a magic-less being even mean?' she frowns having no answer. She stands looking at the rooms that had yet to be cleaned, there was absolutely no way she was continuing by hand but, ' Now he is asleep he will not mind if I use a little magic to finish it off. ' She quickly mutters a quick incantation and the cleaning products set about in their tasks, she gets the pots and pans cooking dinner meanwhile, she takes it upon herself to take a nice bath. 

Clattering in the kitchen has Levi jumping out of sleep, his arms brought up to fend off his imaginary foe. Agni exits the kitchen with two plates and an amused expression at the man in her living room. 

"Well, hello there sleeping beauty, sleep well? " She chuckles as she breezes past him to place the food on the table. Levi drops his stance picking up the discarded blanket, folding it and placing it on the sofa as she disspears back into the kitchen. "Go take a seat, you must be starving!" 

He takes in the pleasant aroma of the food. Chicken, vegetables, and boiled potatoes, nothing especially fancy but far more than he was used to. One plate was largely filled to the brim, while the other more sparingly so. He choose the latter mildly wondering how the girl ate so much. 

"I made you a drink from your world, Hange got it for my birth date but I never used them." She brought in two steaming cups before taking her seat. She glanced at both of their plates before quickly swapping them. 

"You don't really expect me to eat all this do you?" The big portion was for him? Why? 

"Do you not like chicken?" She asks already well into her meal. 

"It's not that, it's just, too big for me to eat all of. I'm not used to eating more than a potato or two" He begins eating anyway starting with the chicken, he couldn't remember the last time he ate real meat. He looks at her and her almost guilty expression, sighing he puts his utensils down. "What's with that kicked puppy look, it isn't your fault, and I'm not a charity case. I'll eat as much as I can but not even the gluttons I served ate this much. Shit, are you trying to make me fat?" He rose a brow at her and she chuckled, picking up her cup, him copying. 

He smelt it before tasting, the familiar taste taking him back to his days with his mum, she'd always made him a cup when he was scared or upset, which was most of the time considering the back alley apartment they lived in. He saw his first person die when he was five, he watched as a group of men stabbed another for no other reason than the fact he had darker skin. He could still hear the man begging for his life before his mum pulled him away from the window, he stopped looking outside after that. He still enjoyed tea though, it calmed him like nothing else could, his childhood was breif but his memories of sitting with his mother drinking tea were something he still clung too. 

Agni watched the man as he got back into eating his food, he was quiet clearly in his own world not paying her the least bit of attention, she knew next to nothing about the man but didn't want to constantly bombard him with her questions. He seems more pleasant now he had slept, more relaxed, less on adge. It was strange to be sharing her home with someone after living alone for so long. She would usually be reading now but didn't want to seem rude, she was itching to get back to Belle and seeing if she could truly live with the beast. 

Her fidgeting was starting to irk Levi but as he went to open his mouth there was a crashing in the hall before their door was flung open and mass flew through the room crashing into their bathroom slamming the door behind them. 

"What the fuck was that?!" Levi was on his feet in a flash looking at the still seated girl for an explanation when she didn't move. Agni laughs nervously scratching the back of her head. 

"Well..."


	4. Bizarre

"Well..." 

"Ahhh, I thought I wasn't gonna make it in time for a second there!" In the door way stood a laughing string bean of a woman, rubbing her thick goggles down her already filthy lab coat. 

"Hange, there is someone I would like you to meet," Agni gestures to the bristled man, who was currently burning holes into the intruder as she shakes soot from her hair onto the freshly cleaned floors. "Hange, this is Levi. Levi, This is our neighbour Hange Zoe" Agni gestures politely as the woman re-adjusts the peculiar glasses on her face. 

"What the fuck is wrong with her bathroom?!" Levi snarls turning his death stare to a somewhat nervous looking mage. 

"It's broken, I was mixing potassium and ammonia while doing my business-“ Hange begins explaining. 

“ You were taking a shit while holding chemicals?” he mutters incredulously. 

“ Of course, science stops for know one!” Her over eager admittance had the man clicking his tongue. 

“Disgusting.” Clearly unperturbed by his input she continues. 

“Anyway, as I was cleaning up I accidentally knocked my concoction into the bowl which in turn reacted extremely well when exposed to our freshly bleached toilet!” This had even Agni face palming at the woman. Agni had wondered what had obliterated their toilet so completely. 

“Thankfully, you were not harmed in the explosion Hange” The mage manages weakly. ‘How can someone so smart be so careless.’ 

“Tch. Fucking idiot.” He was officially done with this woman, could he kick her out? 

“Soooo, how longs this been going on?” In the blink of an eye The scientist was leaning an arm on Agnis’ shoulder, wiggling her eyebrows for added affect. 

“Oh. Well, we only met today...” Agni supplies, leaning away from their sudden close proximity. 

“Wow, you move fast Versuvis! Most people wait a few years or at least several months to move in with a guy!” Upon the startling realisation on what the booming woman was implying, Agni panicked. 

“You have got it incorrect, that is not-“ But Hange wasn’t listening. 

“About time you got boyfriend! Thought you'd be single forever!” Hange spoke appreciatively clapping the reddening mage on the back a little too enthusiastically. 

“Oh my, no. Hange, he is not my –“ She denies quickly only to be ignored. Again. 

“Thought you'd go for someone a tad taller if I'm honest“ The mad scientist spoke with a silly grin, raising her hand to show heights. Agni snapped. 

“HE IS MY YIN!” She shouted squeezing her eyes shut, she could feel the blazing heat on her face. ‘Oh the embarrassment.’

“Oh. Well of course he is...” Hange was momentarily stunned before looking straight at the lone man in the room, a peculiar twinkle in her eye. “Wait, Yin? Yin!?” As quick as a flash she's in front of Levi trying to touch him, but he slaps her hand away. 

“Don't fucking touch me.” He growls, no way were those revolting grime ridden digits touching any part of him, he could tell they hadn’t been washed. Damn, he’d drawn blood for less! 

“Aww don't be like that Levvy”

“Levi.” He grinds out. She adjusts her glasses as she leans even closer. ‘Does this woman not have any boundaries.’

“Where are you from?” She asks innocently, still looking him over while maintaining her closeness. Out the corner of his eye he can see Agnis' now frantically shaking her head and waving her arms behind Hange but Levi ignores her. 

“The human world.” There was an audible slap as the mage smacked a hand on her face. ‘Now he has done it’ she thinks exasperatedly. 

The deranged scientist makes an odd squealing sound, something that almost sounded like a dying pig. 

“You lived in the human world?!” She screams. ‘She is way too happy about this’ he thinks as she’s now practically glued to his face. His alarm bells are ringing, but he mentally shrugs them off. 

“That's what I just said.”

“What was it like?”

“Earth?” His sarcasm is overflowing. 

“What did you do there?”

“Eat, sleep and shit.” ‘what is this? 20 questions?’

“How long did you live there for?”

“I've always lived there.” 

“Was it cold or hot?”

“... Both?”

“Is it true that humans dress up as animals for sexual pleasure?!”

“Wait. what?” She ignores his answer and continues her rapid fire questions. 

“Do you believe human evolution has gone as far as it will go?!”

“How the hell would I know!” 

“How did you go throughout life without being detected?” 

“.. Hah?” His eyebrow began twitching, his fists started to clench ‘I should never have opened my goddamn mouth’.  
Agni finally deems it time to intervene, turning the strange dirt ridden woman to face her as she attempts to sate the scientists need for ever more information. 

“Hange? Hange, look at me. I need you to take a deep breathe and NOT freak out. Okay?” Agni speaks like she calming a child while grabbing her face to stop her looking to Levi who was slowly backing towards the wall. 

“Okay, what is it?” Hange asks brightly. The red head sighs, 'The plan would have been to tell her when he is not in range but it cannot be helped now.' 

“Levi existed in the human world because he is one of them, he didn't have to hide what he is because he is of that world.” Agni explains delicately. 

“Right... You've lost me” Agni sighs.

“What the mage is trying to tell you is that I'm human.” Levi snaps out. Agni slaps a hand to her forehead yet again and looks to ceiling as Hanges’ head snaps back to him her mouth gaping. ‘idiot.’

“You're HUMAN?!” She all but squeals as she lunges at him to which he deftly moves out of the way of causing her to nearly smash her face into the wall. “I NEED YOUR BLOOD!” she wails, crawling manically towards him. 

“Aeh?! What the fuck! Are you some kind of vampire?!” Levi barks, while putting a further distance between them by quickly stumbling backwards as she smiles dementedly. 

“Don't worry! I only need a little bit, it won't hurt much... I PROMISE!” She moves like a bolt across the room faster than the poor man could comprehend but as her fingertips came within touching distance she became completely frozen. 

“That's enough, Hange. ” In the doorway to their apartment stood a tall brunette man in a similar lab coat. 

“Evening Moblit” Agni nods in greeting, silently thanking the man for turning up when he did. 

“Evening Agni” He nods in return, “Hange we've talked about willing subjects. Plus, you left me holding that arm for half an hour!” Moblit complains as he releases her from his incantation, rubbing his apparently sore biceps. 

“Ahh! Yes! I got momentarily distracted. This is Agnis' Yin Levvy!”

“-Levi –“The fire mage supplies. 

“AND HE'S HUMAN” she bellows, bouncing up and down like a child in pure excitement. 

“Human? How odd-“ Moblit runs a finger over his top lip looking at the new Yin with deep concentration. 

“Tch. Why's that so fucking strange for everyone?” Levi grumbles while with as much subtly as he can manage, moves to the back of the room folding his arms, his usual scowl appearing on his face. 

“Well Levi, humans aren't usually Yin because humans aren't naturally magical. Humans are a Magic-less race that use technology to make up for their feeble-Ness like your vehicles and machinery. Yins are usually magical beings, like a fairy for example" Moblit gestures towards Hange. "When she became my Yin, she was able to heal without the assistance of other fairies, for fairies do have healing properties but they only effect plant life or small creatures when they’re in large quantities. But now, with the assistance of my magic flowing through her she is able to heal all manner of living creatures.” Moblit explains. 

"So what does that mean for him?" Agni pipes up, a serious look on her young face. 

"I'm not sure if I'm honest Ni," Hange answers turning towards her friend. "It could mean a great manner of things, there are many possibilities but... it could also mean that even though he has the power flowing through him, he may never be able to access it because his body is not made for magic."

"I see" Agni frowns looking to the floor. 

"So I'm useless then?" Levi eventually mutters to the sudden tension ridden room. He tried to remain calm as his thoughts were whirling, 'If I can't use magic then I’ll be a hindrance, she won't want to keep me around, she'll probably send me back. But I can’t go back, what do I do, I can’t go back there, I ca-' 

"No, whether you can utilise my magic or not does not make you any more or less useful. We will just have to take jobs that will not endanger you. It is better to know now than to be on a dangerous job and putting you in harms way" Agni speaks with certainty, walking over to him. She could tell he was freaking out by the quick pace tapping of his finger while staring into space. “But do not think that you are weak, if anything, you are quite the opposite" She continues smiling tenderly in reassurance as she takes his hand "And the fact that just by touching, you can feel my magic may mean that your body can support it, right?" she looks to the pair behind them as his body pulses with her magic, the warm feeling enveloping and calming him instantly. 

"Who knows, but there's many experiments we can try to find out!" Hange supplies wickedly her smile growing once again. 

"Well, I will leave the decision up to Levi -" 

" Yes." He confirms feeling less confident than he sounds. ‘Shit, am I really doing this? '

They all look towards the human. 

" Make me your lab rat, and help me use the magic." Levi clarifies and Hanges face looks like it will split in two. 

"Yahooo!" Hange punches the air.

"But not till morning, we need sleep" Agni yawns. 

"Of course, of course! We'll let you both rest" Hange's already out the door before anyone can blink. "Come along Moblit! We have much to prepare for tomorrow!" She hollers leaving Moblit to nod a hasty departure, slamming the door as he makes a dash to catch up to the eager woman. 

Agni finally lets go of Levis hand and starts clearing the plates. The comfort of her magic dies and he finds himself missing its warmth. Disturbed by that fact, he promptly grabs a broom clearing up the mess. 

"That's not what I expected a fairy to be like.. " He tells her as she exists the kitchen. 

"Who? Hange? What did you think a fairy would be like?” Curious, she tilts her head like a puppy. ‘Cute... Shut up Levi’. He viciously smacks the thought away. 

" I dunno, small, with wings? All cutesy 'n' shit? Definitely with better hygiene. " At this Agni laughs. 

" Her real form is as you put it, small, with wings and all cutesy but, Hange has always said being that small is impractical and hard to get the job done, so she prefers to be larger. Also I don't think any fairy is on your terms of hygiene, they are forest dwellers, they thrive in the earth of the forest." She explains as she grabs a book from the shelves.  
"You best try and get some rest. Knowing Hange, we will be run ragged by the time she is done with us and we also need to get you some more clothes." She Stifles another yawn. "Help yourself to the human beverage in the kitchen and there are many books should you fail to sleep" She pauses at the door " If you need any-" 

"Get to bed brat, I’ll be fine" He interrupts, assuring her while nodding towards her room. 

'Brat?' she thinks to herself after closing the door but quickly dismisses the thought, she was just too exhausted to read into it any further.


	5. Shopping

The Swearing, shouting, crashing drama outside Agni’s bedroom had her scrambling off her plush mattress and onto the floor with a thump. Ignoring her panging elbow, she threw herself into the living space to see her Yin flushed and panicking holding a broom like a weapon towards her kitchen. As soon as he caught her in his peripheral, he grabbed her by the arm his wide sleep deprived eyes almost looking deranged as they stared into hers. 

“The Fucking kettle SMILED at me, like it literally smiled at me! “ He growled incredulously in her face, his grip harsh. Agni tried her hardest to keep it in but she couldn’t stop the laughter from bubbling up her throat and was soon leaning on the stupefied man. “Why are you laughing?! I’m being serious mage!” Levi started to shake the girl to make her come to her senses and she tried to calm herself, she truly did, but at the exact moment she had looked into his eyes she was gone again. Levi huffed, dropping the hyena like woman allowing her to collapse onto all fours before storming back into his bedroom and slamming the door behind him. 

Once Agni had finally regained a grasp on her breathing, she staggered up and spoke through the door. “Levi, I am sorry I should not have laughed, please come out.”

“Fuck off” was his immediate reply. 

“Come now, I apologized, I will explain everything.” She stared at the door, before mentally sighing. “Please?” She felt guilty for laughing, but his expression had been so comical. She heard him move around inside before yanking the door open. ‘Oh, he is NOT happy’ She thought as his glare seemed to intensify as soon as their eyes met. She was now desperate to stop the laugh that was beginning to bubble ‘It was not that funny, STOP’ she snapped at herself swiftly turning away before he saw the smile itching to break free.

“It is an incantation used to make inanimate objects almost sentient,” she explains, gesturing to the kettle that was grinning eerily at Levi.

“Can you turn it off?” he asks tentatively tearing his gaze to the girl seeing that she had opened the fridge freezer and started making a list on a note pad. 

“Yes, of course but, why would you want that? The appliances do all the work so you do not have to plus, they do it to perfection” he could hear the clear appreciation for the items, moving from the fridge to go through cupboards. It wasn’t until he was in the middle of the room that he realized that, EVERYTHING had a fucking face. The fridge, the oven, the pots and pans, even the knives had little smiling faces on their shining blades. Trying to not freak out like he had before, even though he was extremely aware that his breathing and heart rate had entered an almost galloping state he stepped backwards back into the safety of the living room.

“It’s freaky, turn them off.” She glanced round the cupboard door at him.

“How will we eat with them off?”

“Like normal people. Now turn them off.” She did as she was told and the creepy little faces disappeared into their surfaces. Only when he was sure that there were no more faces watching him, did he re-enter the kitchen. Agni peered over the mans shoulder as he filled the kettle placing it on the stove before lighting it. 

“ I was not aware you could do it manually like that,” the mage said with fascination. She began watching with pure intrigue as the man went about their kitchen making his morning beverage and quickly frying some eggs and grilling bread. “How do you know when they are done?” she lent over the bubbling pan. 

“Practice.” He mutters as he plates up. He places a fried egg on toast in front of the girl before taking his own and his tea to the table with Agni following. 

“Is it safe to eat?” Levi looks at the girl as she sits down next to him before sighing.   
.   
.   
.   
“Yes.”

She took him to a lower level of the dorms, down another long dimly corridor, until they came to an oak door with a plaque “Dinas designers”. A cute little bell chimed as they entered. A cozy setting where the walls were lined with different items of clothing as well as on racks throughout the store. It wasn’t unlike the stores in the human world, with some slight differences mainly being the fact that each item was enormous! That and the fact a small orb seemed to be following them around the store. 

“Is this shop for giants? There’s no way anything will fit me” Levi tuts at the girl as she makes a bee line for the cloaks picking one out that to him, looked identical to the one she already wore. 

“Don’t worry about the size, just pick up anything you like the look of. ” Agni replies distractedly, comparing two cloaks against one another. 

“Changing rooms are over there” she gestures somewhere behind her, effectively dismissing him. He shoots her a look she cannot see before picking up anything that catches his eye, all the items were well made with fine quality threads. Even the shoes and boots were polished to perfection, not a fault to be found. Agni is soon ushering him to the changing rooms disappearing behind a wall as she steps into a cubicle. Levi stares at the wall for a moment, it’s sudden appearance worrying him. 

“You know I can see you right?” Her voice startles him into the cubicle next to hers. She chuckles as she hears his bundle of items quickly being placed on hooks. “They are like two way mirrors, the user can see and hear outside but those on the outside cannot access inside nor, can they see.” She explains, “Do you not have changing rooms?” she asks as he quickly removes his waist coat and shirt. 

“Yeah, but where I’m from there’s just a curtain, not a magical illusion” He entertains her shrugging into the white shirt that’s like a dress on him. 

“But, how do you stop people from opening the curtain when you are inside?” 

“If the curtains shut, it means someone’s inside and you don’t enter, that doesn’t stop people accidentally walking in or lil’ shits being nosey while their old lady’s changing mind you” 

“ That sounds Awful Levi!” and she meant it, what if a man walked in on her? She would never be able to look them in the eye again, she would have to move! 

Levi huffs at her tone, slightly amused at her concern as he slides the last button closed. Levi let’s out a startled noise that has Agni calling to him but he chooses to ignore her for now. Eyes glued to the mirror, he watches transfixed with apparent alarm as the shirt rapidly shrinks to fit his form perfectly. 

“You could’ve fucking warned me that the clothes shrink! I thought I was about to be fucking strangled by a shirt!” He shouts which causes the young mage to howl with full bellied laughter. 

“But where would the fun be in that?!” she manages to choke out before laughing even louder when he thumps the wall calling her a bitch under his breath. When eventually calming down she apologizes. “I honestly forgot to mention it, this is how a lot of items of clothing behave here, it is better as they grow with the user rather than the users having to constantly look for their size.” Agni, finished with her cubicle sits herself outside. It’s silent while the Yin tries on each article discretely marvelling at the softness of each item. 

“… Why do you speak like that?” He finally asks as he watches fascinated as the shoes and boots do the same as the other items had. 

“What do you mean?” She looks up from her hands to the cubicle containing the man. 

“Instead of saying don’t, you say do not, instead of he’d? He would. Instead of it’s? You always say it is. You got something against abbreviated words or something, brat?” Agni makes a face as though she hadn’t realized she did such a thing. 

“It is not deliberate Levi, I have grown up reading books upon books of incantations, a lot of the time instead of human interaction. There is no abbreviating when it comes to magic spells and the like, so I never got in the habit of shortening my words” She justifies herself before looking back down at her clasped hands. “...If you would like, I can attempt to shorten my speech as you are curbing your language?” Levi could easily say ‘yeah, it’s annoying as shit’ but the longer he stared at her hunched form the more he felt like reconsidering. 

“… tch.” He turns his back on her grabbing his things before striding out. “Do what you want, but you shouldn’t change who you are just cause someone tells you to” and with that he makes his way to the counter. She places the cloaks back before joining him just as the owner exits a back room. The tiny elderly woman can only just see over the counter, almost half the height of the two in front of her. ‘She looks like a lizard’ Levi begins subtly observing her more closely, she has a reptilian face with greyish green scales covering her skin, grey spindly hair pulled into a bun with thousands of pins, needles and two large knitting needles jabbed into it and pupils slightly pointed like a cats. Agni jabs him in the ribs while giving him a “really?” expression, maybe he hadn’t been as subtle as he’d thought. 

She takes him through another door a few doors down from the clothing shop which lead into a grocery store of sorts ‘She really wasn’t joking when she said they had everything they need here’ he frowns while grabbing a basket. The store had utensils and cleaning products like the normal shops, even an alcohol section but there were much fewer choices, one type of everything, except for soaps. The foods were fresh, no frozen or ready meals, but they had an entire Isle of herbs growing out of soil that were just plucked and put into small paper bags. As they made their way around Levi spots lizard tongue and other reptilian parts ‘gross’. “What was she?” He asks while picking one up by the tail. 

“Who? Dina? Oh, she is a dinosaur. A Minmi to be exact.” Agni replies while going down her list. 

“She’s a dinosaur!?” He shouts out incredulously making the other shoppers turn and stare. 

“Keep your voice down!” embarrassed, she quickly tugs him down a different Isle. “Yes, and very old.” 

“I bet.” To which she rolls her eyes before finishing their shopping. Levi watches as Agni sways under the weight of the bags but allows her to make it up the first flight before clicking his tongue and immediately removing them and carrying them the rest of the way, while also moving them out of reach as she tries to snag a few back.

After putting everything away, she waits for the former slave outside their apartment. She’s about to ask what is taking so long when he exists but is still dressed in his old garments. 

“If you were not getting changed, what on Tetra were you doing?” She asks as they start walking. 

“I had to organize my clothes as well as bathroom items plus, you never made your bed.” He states shoving his hands in his pockets. ‘ He made my bed?!’ she stares in alarm at him. “Not like you were going to do it.” He mutters not even glancing at her as they twist and turn down walkways.


	6. Training?

“Right!" Hange called from the far end of an empty training field. In between her and Levi, stood a newly made obstacle course of the normal military variety with high walls, rope swings, nets, and many other items all stretching across a large part of the open space. 

‘Those two nut jobs must have worked through the night to build this. ’ The new Yin thought to himself, silently impressed by the speed in which they must have erected the structure as he prepared to move.

“On my mark Levi! And… Go! “ she hollered and the man charged.

Agni and Moblit watched in awe from the sidelines as he sped through the course with staggering speed, deftly flipping over beams and dancing through nets with astounding grace. For someone who was using no magic at all, he really was amazing to watch.

“You’re very fit Mr Levi.” Moblit praised as the man came to a stop. Only a light perspiration upon his brow indicated he’d done anything physically exerting at all.

“Back to the beginning, let’s go again!” Hange’s loud excitement cut off anymore conversation between the pair, her bright and loud personality was a stark opposite to Levi’s as he trudged back to the start grumbling under his breath. He flashed the fairy a glare before going through the motions, again, and again, and again.

Agni wasn’t about to question the scientists methods, when she explained about Levi’s prowess in a fight, the estranged woman all but dragged the poor fellow behind a curtain to do a full and intrusive physical, ignoring his obvious reluctance and constant complaining. ‘Not that I think she needed a whole **_5_** vials of blood mind you…’.

The sun was beginning to change the colours of the sky as it encroached on the horizon, and Agni had long lost count of how many times Levi had run the same course, but it was definitely showing in the way he moved now. His speed had dropped drastically, his arms visibly shaking as he heaved himself over the wall for the umpteenth time, his legs were dragging like lead weights, his silky locks dripping with sweat and his breathing coming out in short pants. Agni couldn’t believe he hadn’t dropped dead yet, but it was obvious he was done. She passed him a towel and water as he got to the end of the course, which he immediately downed before taking a shuddering breath as his lungs desperately tried to bring in more oxygen. The mage looked over to her friend whom was currently scribbling manically in her notes, seemingly oblivious to how spent Levi had become. But as Hange got her stop watch ready once more, Agni caught the glimpse of dread that flashed across Levi’s features. Agni knew that she needed to say something, preferably, before Hange literally ran him into the ground.

“Is that not enough Hange? He is exhausted. ” she called out to the woman as Levi scrubbed his face and hair of sweat, his breathing slowly beginning to calm once more.

“How is this obstacle course training even supposed to help him activate his magic?” Agni grumbled to the fairy, and she could see that Levi was probably thinking the same thing, if the furrowed brow he sported was anything to go by.

“Ahh yes! I should have explained! What we’re doing is completely draining Levis physical energy until his body has no choice but to utilize his dormant magic, but I suppose we could move on now, ” the fairy concludes, throwing the device towards an unsuspecting Moblit as he clambers to catch it.

“Okay, Levi, Agni, square off. I want you two to fight to the _**death**_!” both parties raise a brow at her blatant enthusiasm and emphasis on death to which she laughs out right at. “… or until one of you passes out. which ever comes first! ” she finishes brightly.

They do as they’re told not questioning the woman further. They get into fighting positions but as soon as Agni’s fingers begin to glow, Levi falters.

“No fire.” He glares at the mage causing her to also stop, a confused expression taking over.

“But that is how I fight Levi, how else will we spar?” she inquires.

“With your fists. ” he grinds out between clenched teeth.

“I do not fight with my fists, I use fire. That is how I fight. ”she firmly states matching his venomous stare.

“I don’t care, I’m not fighting you, with you using fire. Use something else. ” the Yin was quickly losing his patience.

“I am a fire mage Levi, fire is who I am!” Agni’s voice raises with her frustration.

“Then change who you are, cause I’m not doing anything with you while you’re using that fucking death inferno!” he snapped at her. Agni was taken back by his response and the pure hatred appearing in his grey orbs. Only earlier had he said that she shouldn’t change for others, and now he was saying the complete opposite, what had changed? And why did it hurt so much?

“What?! Why? What is so bad about _**my**_ fire that you will not allow me to use it?!” she all but screeched at the man allowing the hurt to dig in his fingers.

“I don’t fucking like fire! I’ve already told you this!” he fought back his voice rising with hers.

“And _**I**_ have already informed you, that I will not harm you with it!” she spits back, the two scientists watch the fighting pair, when Hange said she wanted them to fight, she hadn’t quite meant this. They had a long way to go when it came to team work.

“Then how will you fight me, if it won’t hurt me?” at this the mage pauses realizing the obvious.

“I...- It is all I know Levi! Hange can heal any injuries you sustain-” Her reasoning is cut off.

“- _ **No.**_ No. Fucking. Fire! ”he roars back, he’d long lost his patience with the young woman.

“Then tell me why?! Explain yourself! Fire is a large part of me, telling me to stop using it is like telling you to not use your right arm and leg! ” she doesn’t know whether she was still arguing or pleading with the Yin by this point.

“Why? Cause I fucking said so that’s why!” He wasn’t budging but, even in his red haze he saw how her face scrunched up like he’d just slapped her.

She stared at the ground angry and frustrated. He’d completely shut her out, he clearly didn’t trust her enough to even give her a reason and that seemed to hurt even more. ‘Weren’t Yins and Mages meant to have a bond? To be two halves of a whole? Why was it that mine hates me so!’ she thought lividly as the image of another Yin flashed behind her lids. Fighting the tears, she quickly shook the image away.

“Fine. If I cannot use my fire, then I will not fight at all.” And with that she storms off back to the dorms, not letting anyone see the salt water stubbornly falling from her eyes. Levi watches her leave grinding his teeth so hard that Hange and Moblit feared they’d shatter under the force.

“What’s next?” he eventually grounds out to the two, his fists still clenched as he continued to stare fixatedly at the last spot he’d seen her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

When Levi returned to their shared living space just after dark, a hot meal and tea awaited him on the table, which he promptly ignored in favor of a hot shower and clean clothes. When finally sitting down, he read a note shoved under the plate. **Gone to bed, I have a job tomorrow so I will not see you until late afternoon.** He sighed and ate his meal in silence, he knew she was upset with him and that was likely the true reason she had retired so early. ‘She still made you dinner though, and tea to go with it, even though _she_ doesn’t drink it.’ A small voice reminded him. She didn’t understand, how could she when he gave her no reasoning for his blatant hate for her magic. She doesn’t see the devastation fire causes, she could never have known what Nightmares his mind conjured with its wicked flames starring the show and his master the oppressing orchestrator.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Agni was abundantly aware of him long before he decided to knock, he’d been passing outside her door for the last half an hour making concentrating on her current novel impossible. Just when she had read the same two lines for the 5th time while mentally preparing to tell him to go away, did she hear the firm sound bounce around the quiet room

“Brat, I know you’re awake and probably still pissed-” He started, ‘state the obvious much’ she thought bitterly. “-don’t say anything, just listen. Cause I’m only telling this once… ” His sigh was completely audible in the heavy silence.

“When I was a kid, I’d go for walks round the block while my mother was with a client. I’d been gone for about 2 hours just walking aimlessly around the park, when I decided to walk back to check if she had lit the candle on the window to let me know it was safe to go back inside. On my way back, I noticed a number of fire engines rushing down the road but, I didn’t realize until I turned the corner to our street what they’d been for.” His voice shook slightly as his mind opened up to the past.

“My building was engorged in flames, many of our neighbors stood on the streets as the firefighters attempted to put the flames out, but the fire was too large, it’d already engulfed half the building. I remember looking for her frantically among the masses but when I heard, “has anyone seen Miss. Ackerman? I heard that’s where the fire started. ” from our elderly neighbor next door and another respond “No, probably wasn’t in.” But I know she’d been in there and if she hadn’t come out… then she’d… so I ran. I ran and ran until I finally passed out in the park under a bridge. I wandered the streets for weeks, but always finding my way back to the burnt remains. Stupidly hoping that she might be waiting for me. She never did, she was gone.

I eventually made friends with two other homeless kids. They were kind and taught me how to survive the cold winters. They were like a second family. We stole most of the time to get by, but sometimes we’d get jobs here and there. By the time I was 12, I had a lot of the street folk working for me, there were rival gangs but I was damn good with a switch blade so we didn’t get fucked with too often." He paused, as if to get back himself back on track before his memories managed to whisk him away.

" We were saving up for a flat, and we were almost there, one final job and we’d be off the fucking streets-just _**one**_ more job. And it was easy, too fucking easy! But we were fucking _**idiots!**_ We didn’t realize the trap we’d willingly walked into... until it was too late... He burnt them alive in front of me and then forced me to serve him. I was forced to watch as he did the same thing to countless others. Sometimes, just to fucking amuse that sadistic fuck, always stating “that could be you, if you’re not a good boy Levi.” Like I didn’t fucking know that already!” his fist made a loud thud as he punched the wall next to the door, his head hanging as he breathed himself calm, the new silence heavy with emotion . “…Now you know, that’s why I don’t like fire.” He finished quietly, his voice raw with unshed tears. She eventually heard his hand slide down the wall as if in defeat before walking away and back to his room.

Agni sat there for the longest time, her hands clasped tightly over her mouth while her wide eyes poured like rivers, her body racking with silent sobs as her heart bled for the man.

When she finally managed to calmed down, she made a decision and reached for a large book from under her bed. She blew the dust off its untouched leather surface, it was given to her for her birthday, her mother’s last present before she had left her. She’d never even opened it, too angry at being left behind to even bother with it, tossed under the bed where it had stayed for years. “Maybe you can help me… ” she whispers to it as she runs her fingers over its ridges.


End file.
